


Wherein Hawk Moth Gets Tired of Being a Drama Queen All the Damn Time

by TheVowelless



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Other, ahahahahahahaha, sin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-04
Updated: 2016-02-04
Packaged: 2018-05-18 04:26:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5898190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheVowelless/pseuds/TheVowelless
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>He's probably like a villainous, scheming Napoleon Dynamite when the spotlight isn't SHINING RIGHT IN HIS GODDAMN FACE.</p><p>I'll probably add more later.  For now, you're welcome.</p></blockquote>





	Wherein Hawk Moth Gets Tired of Being a Drama Queen All the Damn Time

Motors whine as the lens covering Hawk Moth’s observatory window opens dramatically.  Butterflies take to the air in a rustling of wings.  Light shines down onto the solitary figure, swathed in dark purple and black.

            “Ow, fuck.  Jesus that’s bright.”  Hawk Moth covers his eyes with his arm.  “Seriously?  Right when the sun’s in my eyes?  You know what, no.  No one is getting ANY super villain powers today.  Too damn bright for that shit.”

            Hawk Moth throws his fancy cane towards the wall in disgust.  The lens begins to close.

            “Who the hell gets all emotional on a day like today?” he mutters petulantly as the last of the outside light is cut off.

            “Stupid sun.” he mutters in the darkness.

**Author's Note:**

> He's probably like a villainous, scheming Napoleon Dynamite when the spotlight isn't SHINING RIGHT IN HIS GODDAMN FACE.
> 
> I'll probably add more later. For now, you're welcome.


End file.
